Mysterious Mountain
mysterious mountain intro.png Mysterious Mountain Enemies.jpg Mysterious Mountain.png Unlucky Slime Profile.jpg Goblin Profile.jpg Zombie Profile.jpg Ronin Profile.jpg Golden Slime Profile.jpg Giant Lake Monster Profile.jpg Farmer Joe Profile.jpg Wanderer Profile.jpg Difficulty - Extremely Easy Stamina Cost to Enter: 1 Elemental Bonus: Earth (Max HP +100 & Hand +1) Interestingly enough, there are actually 4 routes; 3 Boss Routes & 1 that ends at Jasper Falls. But they overlap a bit, so the only variations are at the end. __TOC__ Note: If you are Wet, the Frost Attack can cause you to become Frostbitten. *=Static dmg. The different numbers for EXP, Durability, & Stamina are due to random encounters & green/red nodes. ---- Locations: 0. Foothill 1. Flowery Meadow Encounter Unlucky Slime 2. Gravel Zone Rare Trace "The rain makes traveling that much harder.": -1 Stamina "Member falls into a trap!": -65 HP "Today is another beautiful day.": Nothing happens "Member steps on an animal trap!": Become Injured "Member picks up some fruits from a tree to eat!": Become Poisoned or +1 Stamina Encounter Goblin 3. Muddy Area Encounter Zombie Encounter Goblin 4. Hot Spring Rare Trace +2 location Mastery (300 coins if Mastered) Gain 250 coins Gain 1 Bronze Gain 1 Iron Gain 1 Tamahagane Gain 1 Soul Shard Gain Green Flower (Rainbow Wreath Collectible) Gain Giant Green Slime (Slime Table Set Collectible) Gain Green Slime Cluster (Slime Table Set Collectible) Gain Large Green Slime (Slime Table Set Collectible) Gain Small Green Slime (Slime Table Set Collectible) 5. Totem Pillars Encounter Unlucky Slime 6. Ramp Encounter Goblin Encounter Zombie 7. Cave of Abandonment Rare Trace "You find some ancient exotic sculptures and got somewhat inspired.": +3 Tamahagane Mastery (Soul Shard if Mastered) Gain 200 Coins Gain Soul Shard Gain Tamahagane Gain Green Flower (Rainbow Wreath Collectible) Gain Giant Green Slime (Slime Table Set Collectible) Gain Green Slime Cluster (Slime Table Set Collectible) Gain Large Green Slime (Slime Table Set Collectible) Gain Small Green Slime (Slime Table Set Collectible) 8. Poisonous Woods Rare Trace "The rain makes traveling that much harder.": -1 Stamina "Member falls into a trap!": -65 HP "Today is another beautiful day.": Nothing happens "Member steps on an animal trap!": Become Injured "Member picks up some fruits from a tree to eat!": Become Poisoned or +1 Stamina Encounter Goblin 9. Forest Clearing Encounter Ronin 10. Jasper Falls Rare Trace "You find several stone tables with ancient writings in a secret cave behind the waterfall!": +4 Location Mastery Gain 350 Coins Gain 400 coins Gain Soul Shard Gain 2x Soul Shard Gain Sword Dust Gain Apprentice Hammer Gain Tamahagane Gain Green Flower (Rainbow Wreath Collectible) Gain Giant Green Slime (Slime Table Set Collectible) Gain Green Slime Cluster (Slime Table Set Collectible) Gain Large Green Slime (Slime Table Set Collectible) Gain Small Green Slime (Slime Table Set Collectible) 11. Flooded Waterholes (Requires 1 Star Location Mastery) Encounter Ronin 12. Lake Noax Encounter Giant Lake Monster (Boss 1) 13. Boulder Trails (Requires 2 Star Location Mastery) "You climb to a higher spot to inspect the whole mountain range.": +1 Location Mastery "You tell a funny joke while everyone is climbing!": +1 Stamina "Sneaky goblins shot blowguns at you from the dark!": -75 HP Lose 100 HP "You get carried away by the amazing scenery.": -1 Stamina "Member falls and get injured while climbing!": Become Injured 14. Secret Farm Encounter Farmer Joe (Boss 2) 15. Cliff (Requires 3 Star Location Mastery) "You climb to a higher spot to inspect the whole mountain range.": +1 Location Mastery "You tell a funny joke while everyone is climbing!": +1 Stamina "Sneaky goblins shot blowguns at you from the dark!": -75 HP Lose 100 HP "You get carried away by the amazing scenery.": -1 Stamina "Member falls and get injured while climbing!": Become Injured 16. Sacred Tree Encounter Wanderer (Boss 3) ---- Enemies: Rare Encounter: Golden Slime 40HP 50 XP. First victory drops Goldie(Water Pet) Normal: 50 dmg. Blue: Nothing. Grey: *60 dmg & Sticky Loot: Gain Gold Gain 2,000 Coins Gain 4,000 Coins Gain 10,000 Coins Gain Goldie (Pet) Boss 1: Giant Lake Monster 60hp 30xp (+350 first time) Can inflict Demoralized status when it heals itself Loot: Gain 400 Coins Gain Soul Shard Gain 2x Soul Shard Gain Cleanser Gain Your Silver Ring (1/1 Accessory) Gain Your Gold Ring (2/2 Accessory) Boss 2: Farmer Joe 265hp 45xp (+1,500xp first time) Can Heal Loot: Gain 500 Coins Gain Friend Hammer Gain Happy Hammer Gain 2x Apple Gain First Aid Kit Gain Farmer Hat (1/1 Secondary Armor, Farmer Set) Gain Iron Chest (Farmer Clothing 2/2 Main Armor, Farmer Set) Boss 3: Wanderer 800hp 60xp (+5,000xp first kill) Quick -1 hand Loot: Gain 600 Coins Gain Sword Dust Gain Soul Shard Gain Tamahagane Gain Healing Potion Gain Omamori Gain Sushi Gain Wanderer's Cape Gain Iron Chest (Samurai Talisman 4/12 Accessory, Samurai Set) Gain Treasure Chest (Secret Scroll of Blades Tamahagane Relic) ---- Rare Items Getting 1-4 Star Mastery of this location unlocks the following Rare Items in the Adventure Store. Category:Adventure Category:Adventure Locations Category:Mysterious Mountain Category:Tamahagane Category:Adventure locations Category:Heroine Quests